


Can't Fake the Daytime

by whereismygarden



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Golden Lace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereismygarden/pseuds/whereismygarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey's been single for two days and then finds herself in a dressing room with the town loan shark. Things spiral from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All the Lace and the Skin in the Shop

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt written to warm up Hikari_no_chibi during the cold days of Feb 2014, during the snowstorms. I've decided to pick it up again.

            She was well and truly out of funds, else she’d be ordering her underwear from a store that actually fit her figure. But damn Joe and his clumsy hands had ruined the band of her second-to-last good bra, and it was time to bite the bullet. She was well shot of the stupid ass: for all that he had a certain arrogance that appealed to her, he was bad conversation, selfish in bed, and he always smelled like pears. Lacey thought she was ruined for the fruit after smelling it on his breath the last three months.

            Storybrooke had a little lingerie shop, run by a simpering woman with enormous breasts, name of Constance. Lacey, glad for once to be short, ducked into the corner of the shop, behind the shelves, to avoid notice. The place had awful lighting, as though afraid to be respectable, and she peered at a lace-edged bra, trying to discern if it was blue or violet. A very blue violet, she decided, and set it down. Her breasts were too small to fill a B cup in a way that looked nice in a low-cut dress, but A bands practically choked her. It seemed a summer of high-necked, backless tops was in order, and her resigned to a B.

            Constance was arguing quietly with someone at the counter, and she poked her finger through the display of cheap panties: mostly thongs of thin cotton and lace, all on sale, two for six dollars. Well, maybe more change was in order post-Joe: she could go home instead of drinking for a few nights and call it no loss. And a few weeks of casually dating and fucking a few bachelors called for seductive underwear: far be it from her to not put on a show.

            She inspected a few pairs of panties, testing the fabric, holding the sheer and lace ones up to her arm to judge how her skin appeared through them. Constance was still occupied: with Kathryn Nolan, over something that had shrunk in her dryer. She had decided on a dark shimmery grey thong and all-lace panties in her favorite dark blue when she felt eyes on her.

            There were a few mirrors at head sight scattered throughout the store, though for what purpose Lacey wasn’t sure: most people didn’t try on their bras in plain view of the window to the street. Even if said window was filled with posters and ads. She glanced in one and caught a male face, turning away.

            There were plenty of reasons for a man to be in the shop: there was a section of boxers and whatnot on the other side, and perhaps people came in for their wives or lovers or personal kinks, but none of those had any reason to watch her fiddling with underwear. She flicked her eyes around, and found the culprit: a pair of dark legs behind the rack of nightgowns, and a dim outline behind them.

            She sidled closer, eyeing a pretty blue-and-green satiny affair with a ribbon-strewn gore, then a stand of silk stockings, all with delicate lace tops. Everything in this store was made of lace: it was somewhat unfortunate for her.

            A quick push was enough to have the nightgowns on their hangers clattering into one another, revealing her watcher. She bit her lip, wondering if maybe this confrontation was ill-starred. Mr. Gold owned the pawnshop, rented half the buildings in town, and stalked about Storybrooke with a growl on his face every day. And he was currently gripping the clothes rack with one hand, his cane with the other, and sporting a very obvious erection.

            “Enjoying yourself?” she asked curtly, but softly. Constance wouldn’t take this well. She didn’t have a reason to ruin his dignity—yet. Gold wet his lips and looked away briefly, then back, eyes hard.

            “I’d think that was obvious,” he said lightly. “I like the lace ones.” Lacey held the pair up between two fingers, then tossed them his way. His left hand jerked out and grabbed them, clumsily.

            “For yourself, or on me?” she dared. Who would have guessed it: cold, controlled Gold lurked in Constance’s shop and _spied._ He narrowed his eye at her remark, and she smiled back, liking what irritation did to his face. It brought up that arrogance she always liked, and that always got her into messes.

            “On you,” he clarified, voice low, and _shit_ , for all that she’d been single two measly days, she’d gone unfucked two weeks, and before that, Joe hadn’t been a stud. And, damn it, she liked Gold’s careful, quiet assumption that he could get away with watching her. And she liked even better that when he would have gone to jerk himself off later that night, she would’ve been on his mind.

            “Do you watch everyone who comes in?” she asked. He wrinkled his nose.

            “Hardly.” He pulled an envelope from his coat pocket. “It was rent day, and I saw you walk in, and I rather liked the idea of knowing what you wear under your dresses—when you do bother to leave it to the imagination. Some people’s imagination, at any rate.”

            “A little creepy, some might say,” she said, raising her eyebrows.

            “I can see you shivering, and it’s hot in here. And I can see your nipples getting hard under your shirt. How’s that for creepy?” He made his tone low, lascivious, presumptuous, and he was right. She folded her arms, glad she didn’t blush easily.

            “Passing,” she said. “I can see your dick, so I guess fair’s fair.” He rocked back on his heels, an amused smile on his lips.

            “So we’re both aroused, and we’re both headed home to empty beds and our fingers…” he trailed off, running his fingers gently over the crotch of the panties she’d tossed him.

            “Oh, shut the fuck up,” she snapped, grabbed his lapel, and marched him the three steps to the dressing room, closing the door and locking it.

            “Good choice,” he growled, and wasted no time in pulling her shirt over her head, revealing her last good bra, a silky cream thing that, as noted, did little to hide her nipples.

            “Careful with that,” she said, as his fingers crawled over her back, and he unhooked it delicately, sliding his thumbs over her breasts and scratching at her nipples with their nails. She shivered, reaching for his tie. “My only good bra left.”

            “Hence the shopping,” he said, and she growled, pushing his head down to her chest.

            “Shut up,” she ordered. “We’ve established you’re a perv and I’m desperate, let’s fuck.” Gold lowered his head and nipped at her skin, his right hand pinching her nipple, hard enough to hurt, make her yelp, as the other moved to the waistband of her jeans.

            “That’s no fun,” he muttered, twisting her nipple around harshly, then letting go and soothing with his palm. Shit, that felt good. Joe was only interested in what he liked, which was pussy, pussy, and so on. “No depth to that.” She unbuttoned his shirt while he continued to play with her breasts, urging him on with involuntary gasps. “Do you want to hear about what I’d think about when I went home?” She tugged his shirt off, fumbling at his cuff links when it caught at the wrists.

            “If you must tell me,” she said breathlessly. He was getting her hot with his little touches at her belly and waist, and the attention to her breasts, but it couldn’t hurt. She liked a dirty novel, even if no one had ever tried to dirty talk to her.

            “It wouldn’t be about doing it in a dressing room, see,” he panted, and she grabbed his belt with both hands while he tried to undo her jeans with one. “There’d be some candles and roses and a nice meal—“

            “For God’s sake—“

            “—which I’d spread out on you. I think I’d like to lick sauce off your stomach and breasts, Lacey, and dessert—something with a lot of frosting—right out of your pussy.” She bit her lip in spite of herself, and he leaned to bite her neck, hard, his soft hair tickling her shoulder. “You’d be naked except for that blue lace, and tied wrists and ankles to my dining room table.” She finished opening his trousers, and let them drop to the floor. Gold kicked them aside with surprising agility, she thought for a second, then he was whispering to her again, just as his warm hand slid under her panties and over her pussy. “Then when dinner was over—when I’d licked every last bit of cream and juice from your pussy—I’d tear that little piece of lace apart and fuck you until you couldn’t take it anymore.”

            Lacey shivered as his fingers moved over her, finding her clit, and he turned her so that she was trapped between his arms, one hand slid down the front of her, and the other moving down her back.

            “Sounds uncomfortable,” she said, trying to sound unaffected, even if his little fantasy made her want to try out his table. “On the wood.”

            “You wouldn’t notice, not until after,” he crooned, other hand sliding so his index and middle finger could enter her pussy from behind. “I like bruises afterwards.” That last came out as the barest whisper as he slid his fingers over her clit, rubbing gently.

            “Oh, God,” she hissed, feeling her leg twitch, and tried to turn to remove his boxers. He moved the fingers in her, quickly, and she staggered, groaning, and bit her arm to silence herself.

            “That’s it,” he said, and rubbed her harder, making her whole body tremble, biting her neck again. “Come on, Lacey. When’s the last time it felt like this?” Maybe never, she thought, reaching to steady herself on the wall and groaning into her arm as Gold rubbed and rubbed her clit, fucking her rhythmically with his fingers and muttering filth.

            She came hard, rising onto her tiptoes and gripping his hair roughly as she quaked.

            “ _Ah—ah, yes_ ,” she moaned, and Gold kissed her hard, silencing her. He was still hard as a rock at her waist, and she eyed the floor: carpet, fairly clean. It would do. She tugged his boxers down, liking the look of his flushed cock, and urged him to sit: if he leaned back on his arms a little, she could straddle him easily, and she started to kneel over him.

            “No,” he stopped her, eyes intent, fingers curling into the floor. “Get all the way naked.” She kicked off her jeans and damp underwear, only to have Gold grab the latter as she sank onto his cock. He filled her nicely, her soaking pussy taking him with ease. She rose up and sank down slowly, smiling at the feeling and sighing deeply. Gold caught her hair with the his fist when she repeated the motion, and she moaned softly. Then her mouth was full of wet cloth, and she looked at Gold, who had a finger placed over her parted lips.

            “You’re too loud,” he whispered, and kept his grip on her hair. She nodded slowly: if he wanted to gag her with her own panties, she wouldn’t object. For his part, he started rocking up to meet her with every roll of her hips, and his skin rubbed against her wet clit, making her moan and gasp into the cloth anyway.

            She ended with both his wrists clutched in her hands, pinning his to the floor as she ground down on him, barely moving except to slide her pussy against his pelvis, and when she came again, crying into his gag, he moved again, reaching up for her hair with his freed hand. She was still gasping through the aftershocks, prolonged by her lack of air, as his hips slammed against hers and he finished, hot and wet, inside her.

            Trying to catch her breath, she pulled the crumpled underwear from her mouth and dropped it atop his stomach.

            “There is no way in hell I can wear those out.” Gold smiled shakily, brushing sweaty hair out of his eyes.

            “You’re above shoplifting?” he said, and dangled the blue lace in front of her. She pursed her lips.

            “You could leave some cash on the counter for them,” she said. Gold sighed.

            “I guess I shouldn’t rip off Constance, after her shop proved such a pleasant place.” Lacey dressed, gathering her intended bra, and swept off to the counter, leaving Gold naked in the dressing room. Constance was distracted, hardly looking at her as she handed over her money, and she left for home, thinking.

            She didn’t want a boyfriend, not now, but Gold was certainly no slouch in the fucking area, and perhaps he’d order her a decent piece of lingerie. Especially if she offered to let him pull them off with his teeth.


	2. Second Time Around and Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lacey finds Gold's a menace when he has time on his hands.

                Four days after her encounter with Gold in the dressing room, Lacey was getting ready to go out. Work had been a bitch lately, but she was single, sadly sober, and, if she could say so—and she did—sexy. Some people might call the little black minidress she was tugging over her hips slutty, especially with no tights underneath, but fuck them. Not literally, of course—high school was for fucking boys who called her slutty. Any man who wanted time with her these days had better not insult her. She had some retro hairpins, dull sticks made of false ivory and carved with flowers. They would offset the glitter of her tight dress and the gold detailing on her heels. There was something fun, too, about wearing her hair like a maiden from the nineteenth century and her clothes like a schoolteacher’s nightmare of the twenty-first. She liked those little ironies, even if no one else noticed them.

                She put on her leather jacket over her dress before she stepped outside her apartment: the day had been drizzly and cold for April. It was cold enough now that her legs were chilled almost as soon as she went out. The Rabbit Hole wasn’t far, though, thank goodness.

                She was halfway there when she saw Gold’s silhouette under a streetlight, less than a block ahead of her. She couldn’t resist talking to him as they drew close, eyeing his long coat and scarf.

                “Still collecting rent?” she asked. He paused, tossing his hair.

                “I have many things to occupy myself with, Miss Winters.” Lacey wrinkled her nose at the use of her last name. Her parents had clearly not thought through the implications of using an adjective for the first name of a girl with a noun as a surname.

                “Of course you do,” she said, unreasonably wanting to get under his skin, or piss him off, or something. “I’m wearing your gift,” she said, and his eyebrows snapped together. Then he remembered, and his face smoothed out.

                “Comfortable?” he asked, eyes moving hotly down her body, as though he wanted to look through her dress to the panties he’d half-shoplifted for her. Lacey smirked at him.

                “Oh, yeah,” she said easily, and turned in a circle in front of him. “No lines.” He narrowed his eyes and got a little closer to her.

                “Don’t bend over too far,” he replied. Lacey just raised an eyebrow. This dress clung to her ass like nothing else. She could play pool in it and remain decent, if there was no one sitting on the floor. “That gift was for you, not half the bar.” His voice was smug, rich and deep, and it made her shiver, though not from the chill in the street. Her face was flushing: her whole body, it felt like. She shifted in place, feeling heat drop and coil in her thighs and cunt.

                “People always told me once I gave it away, I could never get it back,” she jibed. Gold half-laughed at that, smiling, not smirking, at her.

                “Did you listen, then?” Lacey went forward a half step, and now they could be considered in each other’s personal space. He was still smiling, his self-assured mouth tilted in amusement. Lacey swept her eyes over him, going deliberately slowly. He looked as good as ever, the dark colors of his shirt and scarf complementing his eyes and hair.

                “I like to share things,” she said. “I could be persuaded to share your gift back with you.” He reached a hand out, caressed her waist for a moment, then slid it down over her hip, hand resting on the skin just under the hem of her dress. Lacey blinked in surprise at how fast he’d just moved, then smiled flirtatiously as his hand rubbed her thigh slowly.

                “That’s good to know,” he said, and moved his hand up, smoothing his palm up the inside of her thigh and ending with his fingers over the crotch of her panties. Lacey caught her breath, jumping a little at how bold he’d gotten, right in the street. His fingers moved, just a little, and she hadn’t realized how turned on she was until she let out an involuntary moan. Gold drew his hand back, coming close to her and putting his arm possessively around her waist. “My house?” he asked, leaning his head to rasp in her ear. “My car is close.”

                “Yeah,” she agreed, mind fizzing. They only had to walk two blocks before they came to his car, Lacey pressed against his good side. He opened the door for her before going around to his own side, and he drove an automatic, it seemed, because as soon as he was seated, his hand was back on her thigh, rubbing and squeezing.

                “Not cold, without stockings?” he asked, voice low. Lacey glanced down at his crotch and was pleased to see the beginnings of an erection between his legs.

                “Oh yeah, but it drives men wild.” He gripped her leg hard for a second.

                “Yes,” he agreed, eyes dark. She bit her lip, trying to collect herself. Gold could turn her on, yes, but she could do the same to him. He was the one who’d gotten turned on just by watching her the last time. She reached her hand back across and rubbed it up his leg, teasing the inside of his thigh through his slacks. Gold made a grunting sound, and removed his hand from her leg to push hers away. She snickered, batting her lashes extravagantly at him.

                “I don’t want to crash us,” he said, straightening up with a jerk of his head. Lacey sunk lower in her seat and spread her legs as wide as she could, watching him. He definitely noticed, though he was pretending to focus solely on the road.

                Gold’s house was, unsurprisingly, in the rich, fancy section of Storybrooke. It was big, a peachy-pink color, and surrounded by trees and other large fancy houses. Lacey let him give her his arm as they walked up the path and steps to the front door. Gold took a moment on the stairs, and she saw his face tighten in irritation. Well, he wouldn’t like that, would he? It didn’t matter to her: he’d already proved he could fuck better than any guy she could remember offhand, and no doubt the inside of his house would be comfortable and clean. It was more than she could say about other places she’d gone back to after a night of drinking.

                Gold shut the door behind and took his coat off, so she shed her jacket and hung it on the coatrack next to his. The back of her dress was all stretchy webbing in the same black jersey cotton as the rest of it, but she heard Gold suck in his breath when he saw it. She scarcely had time to catch her breath before he had her pinned against the wall, both hands flat on her back and working up under the webbing. His face was less than an inch from hers, his breath warm against her skin. Gold had intense dark eyes, and looking into them was stealing her breath and making her feel weak-kneed. She curled her hands around his hips, under his suit jacket and tugging his shirt out of his waistband.

                Gold’s fingers were well and truly entangled in the back of her dress, thumbs working back to brush over the sides of her breasts. He bent his head to kiss and mouth at her neck as she finally got her hands on some skin.

                “Too bad,” he muttered, lips leaving her neck to whisper in her ear, ticklish and sexy at once. “I liked taking your bra off.” But he pulled one hand out of the dress to grab her breast from the front, fingers rubbing for her nipple. Lacey undid his tie and draped it over her shoulder, then shoved her hips forward, rubbing against him. He was good and hard, and the motion distracted him enough that he shoved right back against, crowding his body close against hers.

                “Don’t you have a bed in this fancy house?” she gasped, grabbing his wrist before he could bring it down to between her legs. They would never make it to the bed if he did that. Gold growled, a sound that went straight to her already aching cunt, and bit her throat very gently, then licked over it, panting hard. She raised a hand to pull his jacket off his shoulders, tracing the other down the side of his face, brushing her thumb over his lips. He sucked it into his mouth, stumbling back from her.

                “This way,” he managed. Lacey followed him, the movement alone making her cunt ache and letting her feel how slippery she was; he could take her right now without another second of foreplay. The idea made her even wetter, and she grabbed his arm, snaking an arm across his chest to undo the buttons of his waistcoat. Why did he have to wear the thing, anyway?

                His bedroom was dark-colored and warm, and Lacey barely had time to appreciate the expensive furnishings before Gold grabbed her again, mouth hungry on her neck and collarbones as his hands squeezed her hips and ass.

                “God, I want you,” he panted, and Lacey smiled, moving to undo the buttons of his shirt. He did get talkative. “Fuck.” His hands moved under her dress, yanking it up over her waist and smoothing over her ass again, playing at the edges of the lace. She turned him so that his back was to the bed and shoved him down onto it, climbing up to straddle his hips and grind down against his cock. It was a little awkward with her shoes still on, but she reached her hands down and dragged them off, tossing them to the rug.

                “Yes,” she groaned, voice shaky. The pressure against her cunt was so good. Then Gold sat up straight, shifting underneath her. It was easy to pull his shirt off then, and she felt him move his legs to kick off his shoes. She rocked her hips helplessly against his, grabbing for his belt and unfastening it. “Touch me,” she begged. “Gold, fuck me, I need you to fuck me.”

                He finally, finally reached his hand between her legs, rubbed her through her soaking panties. Lacey moaned, feeling like she could come at any second.

                “Fucking hell,” he gritted out, lying back down and yanking her down over him. Lacey ran her hands over his stomach and chest, surprised at how good it made her feel to touch him. His skin was warm and soft under her hands. “Is your pussy always this fucking wet?” Lacey rocked against his hand, letting him rub the lace, slick with her juices, over her clit.

                “I’m close,” she moaned, squeezing her eyes shut. Gold kept rubbing her through her panties, two fingers of his other hand tracing at the entrance of her cunt, massaging the sensitive flesh. “Oh, fuck, don’t stop doing that, God.” She ground down on his hands with abandon, hands on his shoulders, feet digging into the cover of his bed.

                “I want to feel you come on my cock,” Gold gasped. “Climb off me and take off your panties, I’ll make it good.” Lacey wanted to whimper like a dog when he pulled his fingers away from her, but she got off him, squirming out of her dress as well as her wet panties. The dress caught on her hair, and she pulled the sticks out and tossed them to the floor. Hair falling down, she flopped onto her back, rubbing her thighs together, running a finger delicately down her clit as Gold undid his trousers and pushed them off his hips, along with his boxers. She heard the rustle as the cloth slid to the floor, then let him pull the bedcovers back so they could get between the sheets.

                Gold’s cock was as thick as she remembered it, dark red and straining, hot against her stomach as he pulled her legs apart and settled between them. One of his hands covered hers at her clit, and followed her movements as Gold slid inside.

                “Oh my God,” she hissed, vision blurring at the feeling. “That feels so fucking good, I can’t believe it.” She jerked her hips up, taking him as deep as she could, until she felt his balls heavy against her perineum and ass. His fingers moved delicately over her clit as he pulled half out and then slammed in again, making her toes curl and back arch.

                “I’m going to make you come so many times your pussy gets sore,” he panted, the hint of his nail rough against her clit. Lacey keened, grabbing his shoulders and then getting a handful of his hair. “I’m going to eat you alive, Lacey.” His finger pressed over her clit, twisting and then pinching it between finger and thumb. He thrust in again, squeezing her clit hard at the same time.

                Lacey came with a strangled scream, hands clenching on his arms and legs locking around his back as she shook. She felt her cunt clench around the thickness of his cock, waves of pleasure spreading through her whole body from her core. She felt Gold still thrusting into her, still pressing lightly over her clit and drawing it out, and then, with an almost painful breaking, she came again. This time she really did scream, trying and failing to keep from thrashing her limbs on the bed.

                Gold touched the side of her face, turning her to look at him. His eyes were so black that only the slightest ring of dark brown was visible. Lacey felt weak, vulnerable among the softness of her limbs and mind. Gold was wearing a hungry expression, and his hand traced lightly over her stomach.

                “Think you can go again?” he asked, and thrust again. Lacey gave him a helpless laugh, but he ran a finger lightly over her clit, utterly serious. She pulled his hand away.

                “Not now,” she said, and hooked her legs around his waist, reaching down to take his balls in her hand. “Go ahead and fuck me.” Gold made another of the growling sounds deep in his throat, and thrust into her, bending his head down to put his mouth on her breasts. His hot mouth closed around her right nipple as he thrust, and his tongue played at the tender pink flesh until he let it slide from his lips, letting his teeth catch the edge. Lacey whimpered: she had felt a slight twinge of arousal at that, and then his mouth was on the other, doing the same. She fondled his balls, running her fingers down the tender flesh, and he responded by sucking hard on her left nipple, moaning into her skin.

                “You feel good,” he grunted, hands digging into her hips, and she rocked slightly up against him while continuing her ministrations to his balls. He came a few moments later, gasping and grunting as he squirted into her.

                Gold stayed on top of her for a minute, gasping out deep breaths, and then lifted off her. Lacey was prepared to climb out of bed, use the bathroom, and then be on her way, but he curled an arm around her waist, drawing her close up against him. It was an odd feeling: she hadn’t figured Gold to be the type of guy who wanted to cuddle. He rubbed his face into her neck, his now-soft, wet cock brushing against her thighs, and kissed her there.

                “You want to take a shower?” he asked after a moment. She did feel sticky and sweaty, but moving seemed like a lot of work.

                “Mmm,” she agreed, but didn’t move. It was actually kind of nice, to have Gold holding her. He was warm.

                “Come on,” he said, and sat up, letting cooler air among the covers. Lacey sat up too, and he caught her hair in his hands, pulling her face close to his. “Hey,” he said roughly. “I meant it when I said I would make you sore from coming.” His hand drifted down to her shoulder, and she looped her arms around his neck.

                “Good,” she said, trying to recover some of her poise and self-possession. “I assume you want to start in the shower?”

                Gold’s bathroom was gorgeous, with a deep bath and a separate shower with glass walls. She rinsed her hair out and washed with his sharp-scented soap, feeling the beginnings of bite marks rise on her neck in the steam. The floor of the shower stall was somewhat rough: she would bet to make it easier for Gold to keep his footing, though there was a bench in the side of the wall as well.

                She was rinsing the soap off her arms and chest, eyeing Gold (who had washed his neck and under his arms specifically and spent most of the shower watching her and passing her the soap and washcloth), when he made his move. He pulled her close, sat down on the bench, and pushed three fingers inside her, thumb on her clit again. Lacey put one hand on his shoulder and grabbed the bar inside the shower with the other, leaning forward to improve the angle of his fingers.

                He didn’t touch her except to fuck her slowly with his hand, looking up at her with slightly parted lips and blinking against the spray of the shower. Lacey didn’t move, letting his fingers push up inside her and build her arousal slowly. Gold chuckled after a minute, and leaned his head forward to lick over her nipples, which were turning slowly hard. The touch of his tongue made them fully hard in a second, and she let out a soft gasp.

                “Sensitive, then,” Gold said smugly, and shoved his fingers up especially hard. Lacey yelped and jerked her hips forward.

                “Tease,” she snapped. Gold’s thumb slid gently over her hooded clit.

                “I know you like it rough, but patience,” he replied, crooking his fingers inside her. “There’s more to life than quick and dirty.”

                “You were happy to get it quick and dirty a few days ago,” she panted, rolling her hips against his hand, gasping in delight as he made his fingers straight and rigid inside her.

                “I want you slow and dirty tonight,” he replied, and gripped her right breast with his unoccupied hand, pinching the nipple hard. Lacey shivered all over, squeezing her cunt around his fingers, and wondered how tender her breasts would be tomorrow. She’d have to give him the same treatment. “So I can feel every twitch of your pussy when I do this, Lacey.” He tugged on her nipple, harder than before, and she jerked her hips in response to the slight sting.

                “Just make me come,” she argued, all but bouncing her hips on his hand, and he finally sped his fingers up, moving them hard and fast inside her. The stimulation on her clit was still small, but that and his other hand, still pulling and twisting hard on her nipple, made two counterpoints of sensation to his fingers, and she finally came, feeling hot liquid run out of her and onto Gold’s hand. He let go of her breast and turned the shower off, drawing his fingers out of her and then sucking on them with an obscene noise. Lacey moaned through clenched teeth, cunt spasming.

                “Your pussy is delicious,” he said, while she was still bracing herself, legs shaking with the aftershocks. “How about you ride my face and then I fuck you again?”

                “God,” Lacey gasped, straightening. “Can I at least dry off first?” He smirked at her.

                “I like at least one part of you wet,” he said, but spent time drying his own hair and body off.

                She had thought he was kidding, because even when she had boyfriends, they didn’t like to eat her out, but Gold laid on his back and dragged her up to his face, hands firm on her ass and thighs. He shoved his face against her cunt, tongue darting out against her, flicking from her entrance to her clit, lips sucking at her labia and clit. Lacey surged over him, unable to stop rolling her hips: his hot, sucking mouth against her was getting her aroused, again. There wasn’t the slightest bit of respite from his hungry lips and tongue, and she could feel him swallowing and sucking on her wetness. Until this moment, she hadn’t understood why oral sex on a woman was called ‘eating out,’ but Gold was doing it justice, shoving his tongue inside her and scraping his teeth on her clit.

                “ _Ah—ah, don’t—ah—don’t stop, oh,_ ” she wailed, feeling a new sweat break out over her back. Gold growled something unintelligible under her, and squeezed her ass hard. Lacey tossed her head back, shuddering as he ran his fingers inside the cleft of her ass as his tongue moved hard over her clit. He wouldn’t—there was no way he could, right now, but the teasing of his fingers and the movement of his mouth made her come, again, almost painfully, grabbing the pillows and headboard as she jerked and shook over him.

                She raised herself onto her knees to see Gold smiling up at her. His face was wet, but he just licked his lips and continued to grin at her. Lacey moved so she was on one side of him and then collapsed onto the bed, face down in a pillow.

                “Don’t try again,” she said. “I don’t think I can, again.” She had never been prone to consecutive orgasms, and he had just given her four in the space of an hour or so. She glanced over at Gold. It seemed he was ready to go again, his cock dark against his stomach. “You’re a menace with time on your hands,” she continued, reaching her hand down to stroke his stomach, coming tantalizingly close to his cock with her fingers. He groaned and shifted his hips, looking hopefully at her. She reached down and held his balls in her hand again, smiling as he closed his eyes and swallowed.

                “I want you,” he said. Lacey was still weak at the legs, but she scooted a little down the bed.

                “Can I suck you?” she asked. “Seems only fair.” She was so sensitive between her legs, she wasn’t sure she could Gold for long. Gold shifted so he was half-sitting against most of the pillows in the bed and widened his legs.

                “Certainly,” he said roughly. Lacey stretched out in the extra space, propping herself up on her elbows and stroking his sides and hips with her hands. His cock was straining and beading wet at the tip, and she bent her head over it and licked slowly over the head. Gold made a strangled noise over her.

                “Who’s sensitive now?” she asked, and slid him into her mouth. Gold wasn’t the longest she’d ever had, but she was pretty sure he was the thickest, and for a second, she felt choked. Then she adjusted, and took all the way to the back of her mouth before pulling back off, rubbing her tongue soft against his length. The blunt head of him brushed against her lips, and she sucked just on the tip for a moment, running the tip of her tongue around the edge. Gold groaned, shaking under her, and she took him deep again, swallowing as much as she could, then dragging her head up slowly. She repeated that for a few minutes, until Gold was groaning and squirming under her, clearly resisting the urge to thrust into her mouth. She took her mouth off him and tongued and mouthed his balls, wrapping her hand around his cock for a second.

                “Fucking hell,” he gritted out. Lacey smiled, glancing up at him and giving him an innocent pout. Then she licked up the underside of his cock, tracing the veins delicately with the tip of her tongue. She took him deep a few more times, making him moan her name and sag back into the pillows, then put her elbows on either side of his hips, against the bed.

                “Here,” she said, pausing and looking up to meet his gone-black eyes. “You can fuck my mouth, just don’t push your hips up past where they’ll touch my wrists.” Gold’s eyelids fluttered for a second at her words, then his hands were running through her hair and tracing her face. She made her mouth soft and welcoming, and Gold thrust up slowly, with a surprising amount of control.

                “Yeah, that’s good,” he groaned. Lacey hummed around his cock, and he thrust a little faster, hands clenching in her hair as his hips bucked up. His thrusts got erratic and fast after a few minutes, and Lacey gripped his hips, pushed him down, and sucked him hard, taking him as far into her throat as she could and moving fast over him.

                He shouted “ _Fuck!_ ” as he came, spilling down her throat, and Lacey swallowed twice, barely tasting it. She released him and tossed her hair, lying back down. He slid down so he was lying next to her, his arm coming around her waist again.

                “Thanks,” he said, putting his face against her neck again. Lacey tried to shrug and ran her fingers through his soft hair.

                “I think I still owe you two,” she said. He shook his head, moving to look in her eyes. His were sleepy now, but serious through the post-orgasm bliss.

                “No,” he said. “I’m in it to watch you come.” He looked speculatively at her. “Do you know what you look like when you come?”

                “Don’t think so,” Lacey said flippantly. He pulled the covers up over them, as if she would sleep there. She could—she slept in guys’ beds all the time. Those beds were never in nice houses, though, and never held men who were so fixated on making her orgasm, or who wanted to do anything besides pass out snoring after sex. She always put at least some of her clothes back on in those situations.

                “Can I film you next time?” he murmured, and she froze. Next time? She was hardly his girlfriend. She had given up being anyone’s girlfriend six days ago. “Then I could show you.”

                “Kinky motherfucker,” she accused him, trying to relax. Well, why shouldn’t there be a next time? He didn’t seem to want anything from her besides sex, and she’d had six orgasms in four days: he was good at it.

                “You wouldn’t like it?” he pressed. “Watching yourself come?” She turned onto her back, trying to find the best position to fall asleep in his comfortable bed.

                “ _Maybe_ ,” she said carefully. Gold made a contented noise and switched off the lamp, then put his arm over her again.

                Well, she could forget about sleeping spread out in this bed, apparently.


End file.
